mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmine
Carmine is a writer of fan fiction who publishes on FIMFiction. As of May 2012, he has mostly written comedies, including some very short ones.__TOC__ Off-Limits Pinkie is woken from a dream by a noise on the ground floor of Sugarcube Corner. Instead of a burglar, she encounters another Pinkie Pie: herself from the future. As her future-self explains, she has gone back in time - with help from Twilight - to warn present-Pinkie about an evil prank Rainbow Dash is about to pull on Fluttershy. Said prank is a take on the old bucket-over-a-door trick, only this bucket contains glue and feathers instead of water. Rainbow Dash is determined to pull it off because Fluttershy is the only pony in Ponyville she hasn't pranked yet. The day after future-Pinkie's visit, present-Pinkie races to warn Fluttershy about what Rainbow Dash has planned. She gets to her just in time, shortly before she arrives at her cottage, where Dash has already prepared the trap. To punish Rainbow for attempting to go after Fluttershy, Pinkie slips into a manticore costume - prepared for just such an occasion, apparently - and scares Rainbow Dash witless. Aimlessly, the Pegasus dashes off and into the door of Fluttershy's cottage. Predictably, the bucket empties its contents over Rainbow, giving her the appearance of a chicken. Satisfied with her counter-prank, Pinkie leaves the scene. She needs to go to the library so she can ask Twilight to send her back in time, completing the temporal loop. The story was originally titled simply "Pinkie Story" before being renamed half a day after publication. Leaving Home This story about Shining Armor was published before A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 aired; written on the basis of promotional material, it makes some assumptions about his relationship with Twilight and Cadance. Considering that, it works reasonably well with what that episode establishes, though there are discrepancies. "Leaving Home" alternates a frame story with flashbacks. The former takes place on the night Shining Armor leaves home to join the Royal Army. Equestria itself is peaceful, but surrounding countries are not; in particular, there is a country ruled by someone named Cadence that is experiencing trouble. So Shining Armor has volunteered to join the peacekeeping corps; helping other ponies has always been what he has seen himself doing. Having packed his things, Shining Armor moves around the family home, looking at pictures hanging on the wall. These pictures prompt memories from his life: a day in school, the day he volunteered, the night he first saw his baby sister Twilight Sparkle. As he is about to leave, toddler Twilight says her first word: an approximation of "brother". Scootaloo's Parents This parody of various memes regarding Scootaloo begins with the Pegasus Crusader standing in front of Fluttershy's chicken coop. She is there for her weekly visit to her parents, Cluck and Elizabeak. Embarassed that she is a pony born to chicken parents, and having been teased her entire life by the other chicken children, she has chosen to keep her parents a secret from the other ponies in Ponyville, who all assume she is an orphan. The chickens only communicate in "bawk"s whereas Scootaloo speaks normally, but they understand each other. This time, her parents have something to tell her, something they have difficulty getting out. They confess that Scootaloo is not related to them by birth. Scootaloo is shocked to hear that she actually is an orphan, having been left near the chicken coop as a baby. She quickly picks herself up, however, and recruits her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders to join her in her search for her birth parents. Other stories * Best Hearth's Warming Day Ever: Pinkie drinks a bottle of absinthe and causes a bit of chaos. * The Last Party: One by one, Pinkie's friends leave Ponyville, leaving her desolate. * A Thread of Love (incomplete as of 2012-05-08): Sweetie Belle/Spike shipping story. * Sweet Tooth (incomplete as of 2012-05-08): Pinkie gets a toothache. Flash fiction * Silence: The Mane Six play "the quiet game" from Stare Master. * You Never Realize What You Have: Sorrowful vignette featuring a painter who has antagonized his friends and supporters. * Twilight's Lament: On the very day of Twilight having reshelved the entire library, the Cutie Mark Crusaders get it into their heads to attempt to earn their librarian cutie marks, with predictable results. External link * Stories by Carmine accepted by Equestria Daily Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers